


Le Long Hurlement de l’Hiver

by Interrosand, Quarby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Horror, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarby/pseuds/Quarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="pasderetrait">[Traduction] John est un vétéran après avoir passé dix long hivers à monter la garde au Mur, une durée quasi légendaire. Donc il a très certainement déjà dû l’entendre. Un jour ou l’autre, tout le monde finit par l’entendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Long Hurlement de l’Hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Long Scream of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895183) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



> La version originale anglaise de cette fanfic a été écrite pour Let's Write Sherlock challenge 3.  
> L'auteure indique que l'inspiration lui est venue d'une chanson intitulée "To Take the Black" de The Sword, qui peut être trouvée à l'adresse suivante : <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjtXEJ64C8I>.  
> Il s'agit aussi, pour autant qu'elle le sache, d'une référence à _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , bien que le texte qui suit ne soit pas intentionnellement connecté à Game of Thrones d'une quelconque autre façon.

“ Déjà entendu le Hurlement ? ”

 

C’est une question que John a entendu plus d’une fois. Chaque nouveau volontaire au Mur, qu’il soit débutant ou chevronné, finit par aborder John pour lui poser la question. Le Hurlement, l’Appel des Bas-fond, le Cri de l’Hiver -- le dernier nom à la mode qu’ils lui avaient trouvé importait peu; ils en revenaient toujours (et encore) à la même chose : “ Est-ce qu'il l’avait déjà entendu ? ” Il est un vétéran après avoir passé dix long hivers à monter la garde au Mur, une durée quasi légendaire. Donc il a très certainement déjà dû l’entendre. Un jour ou l’autre, tout le monde finit par l’entendre.

 

John change de position, tire d’un coup sec sur sa cuirasse pour la replacer et tente en vain de réduire la pression sur son épaule gauche. La douleur ne s’en va pas vraiment, elle se contente de lui tourner autour en attendant de fondre à nouveau sur lui. Il glisse ses doigts sous la fourrure et la côte de maille, et les appuie contre la toile placée en dessous. Cela n’a aucun effet, si ce n’est de lui causer une sensation de picotement et de brûlure au fur et à mesure que les extrémités de ses doigts se réchauffent. Il peut tout à coup sentir sous sa main des doigts fantômes, longs et pales, presser profondément dans ses muscles.

 

“ Monsieur ? ”

 

Les nouveaux ne savent vraiment pas quand se taire. Ceux qui n'apprennent pas très vite à écouter le sifflement du vent, le craquèlement de la roche, et le craquement des branches mortes ne vivent pas longtemps. Il donne quinze jours tout au plus à cette recrue.

 

John jette un coup d’oeil au ranger et soupire, avant de continuer à monter la garde. Non, il n’a jamais entendu le Hurlement, en tout cas pas de la manière dont eux en parlent. Certains murmurent qu’il s’agirait des sons d’un bébé, qui crierait dans la nuit juste avant que les loups ne viennent le tailler en pièces. D’autres encore parlent d’hommes oubliés vivants sur le champ de bataille, n’ayant plus assez de vie en eux pour savoir qu’ils étaient en fait déjà morts, mais encore juste assez de vie pour être complètement terrifiés. En sursis, encore juste assez longtemps pour hurler leurs cris de damnés, de laissés pour compte, à la merci des corbeaux qui viendraient les picorer et les déchiqueter en petits morceaux.

 

Mais, de toutes ses années à monter la garde au Mur, jamais il n’a entendu quoi que ce soit qui s’apparente à ces histoires. Et puis aucun enfant ne survivrait dans cet endroit ! Cette terre prend la vie, jamais elle ne la donne. Et il en a tenu dans ses mains des choses tordues, une moquerie de petits bras et de petites jambes, mais sans le moindre souffle ni le moindre mouvement. Juste une immobilité insidieuse, à en étouffer les cris et assourdir les mots, même dans les pièces les plus peuplées. Même sa Marie avait-- Non. Aucun enfant ne pourrait survivre ici. Cet endroit est un tombeau ; on ne peut y trouver ni foyer, ni maison d’aucune sorte.

 

On ne laisse de toute façon jamais d’hommes moribonds sur le champ de bataille; soit ils se font emporter tels des sacs de viande à dépecer pour crocs affamés, soit ils sont brûlés par ceux qui leurs survivent. Des corps qu’on laisse se putréfier ne font qu’attirer des choses dangereuses, qui se lèchent les babines et salivent rien qu’à l’idée d’ajouter de l’humain au menu. Il y a déjà bien assez de problèmes ici, pas la peine d’en rajouter.

 

Il le sait, qu'il y a quelque chose là, dehors. Et il s’en rend maintenant davantage compte qu’au moment où il pris une épée en main pour la première fois. Et c’est lorsqu’il est de garde, à l’instant précis entre la nuit et l’aube quand tout est gris, qu’il l’entend. Mais ce ne sont pas des hurlements, ça ne ressemble d’ailleurs à aucune voix qu’il ai pu entendre par le passé. Depuis le temps qu’il est de garde au Mur, il est en quelque sorte devenu un expert des sons qu’un homme peut émettre. La peur, la terreur, le désespoir-- ceux-là le font frissonner et stabilisent sa main alors qu’on s’attendrait au contraire à ce qu’ils le fassent trembler comme une feuille. Non, ce ne sont pas des hurlements qu’il entend. Ce sont les grincements d’un violon.

 

Il sait très bien pourquoi il les entend, et il n’est pas prêt d’en partager la raison avec qui que ce soit.

 

“ Vous l’entendez. Mais vous ne le poursuivez pas. ” finit-il par dire.

 

“ C’est aussi facile que ça ? ” La jeune fille le regarde, pleine d’espoir. Par les dieux, elle est si jeune ! Elle a probablement suivi son père ici, revêtant la cape noire de la garde parce qu’il n’y a plus d’autre choix ailleurs. Pas d’autre avenir que celui d’une mort honorable, qui aura, elle, un goût amer de cuivre et une odeur de merde et de peur. Elle n’est pas la première à venir chercher du sens et à ne trouver que la désolation, et elle ne sera pas la dernière. Loin de là. Il se demande si lui-même avait un jour regardé une autre personne avec autant d’espoir, et il ne parvient pas à se l’imaginer.

 

John pense _honneur_ et au grand Murray, qui sauta une fois du haut du Mur en plein milieu d’une horde, parce que quelque chose avait agrippé et traînait John pour le ramener à sa tanière. Il pense à ce grand géant stoïque, qui en avait été réduit aux pleurs chaque nuit dans son oreiller, jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit malade. Il pense _peur_ et à Dimmock, se débattant et griffant à tout va les gens qui essayaient désespérement de l’empêcher d’aller se promener dehors dans le blizzard. Il pense _facilité_ et à Anderson disparaissant discrètement dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui tout sauf son épée. Ils sont tous partis maintenant.

 

Le vent le transperce, tout particulièrement au niveau de son épaule ; le froid glacial s’introduisant jusque dans ses articulations. “ Aussi facile que ça. ”

 

Il serre les dents et fixe du regard l’obscurité devant lui. Il observe cet espace entre ombre et lumière, tandis qu’à l’horizon le soleil se lève doucement. Au loin il peut entendre une longue fausse note qui se prolonge, stridente et furieuse. Elle se rapproche, ou alors peut-être que c’est juste lui.

 

 _Plus très longtemps_ , pense-t-il.

 

Le cri grinçant des cordes de violon résonne à travers la plaine déformée ; c’est à la fois une menace, une caresse, une promesse.

 

Une réponse lui parvient : _Bientôt._

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les fandom-friends qui ont participées en cheerleading et beta-reading : (par ordre alphabétique) [hbbo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout), [Moony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom), [redscudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery), [tomato-greens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens) ainsi que le chatroom [#antidiogenes](http://antidiogenes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Un grand Merci aussi à Urban pour m'avoir authorisée à traduire cette fic et m'avoir laissée la bombarder de questions pour que nous soyons sûres d'en bien traduire le sens.  
> \--  
> Sandy


End file.
